ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Starfleet Command - Orion Pirates
|Platform = |Genres = Strategy |Requirements = Pentium III 500Mhz or better without 3D acceleration, Pentium II 350Mhz or better with 3D acceleration, Windows 95/98/2000 with DirectX 7.0, 64MB RAM, 550MB of free hard drive space, 4x or faster CD-ROM drive, DirectX certified sound and video card, 100% Microsoft compatible mouse, 100% Microsoft compatible keyboard, compatible with D3D supported video cards |rating = |Reference = (US) (UK) (Germany) }} Star Trek: Starfleet Command - Orion Pirates is a computer game, the expansion to Star Trek: Starfleet Command II - Empires at War. It is a strategy based game involving thought and tactical maneuvers. The play takes command of one of the eight star empires from the original game. Afterward the player chooses between fighting the Orion Pirates or joining them to conquer the empires. During game play, the players controls various ships and their systems while going into combat against enemy vessels. Credits Taldren *Lead Designer: Joshua Morris *Original Design: Erik Bethke *Lead Programmer: Marc Hertough *Art Directors: Bradley W. Schenck, David T. Potter *Game Systems Architect: Zachary Drummond *Graphics Programming: Seam Dumas *Senior Designer: Joshua Morris *AI Programming: Michael Todorovic, Zachary Drummond *Audio Programming: Michael Todorovic, Sean Dumas, Scott Bruno *Programmers: Scott Burno, Paul Schreiber, Alex Sherman, Ken Yeast, Erik Bethke *Scripting Engine: Zachary Drummond, Daniel Suleski *Artists: Bradley W. Schenck, David T. Potter, Ed Lacabanne, Nate Simpson, Jaime Marx *Guest X-Ship Artists: Richard "pneumonic81" Knox Jr., Don "Cleeve" Woligroski *Mission Programmers: David Ferrell, Daniel Suleski *Quality Assurance: Mark Pfeiffer *Design: Scott Bruno *Manual Author: David Ferrell *Editor Game & Manual: Beth Drummond *Taldren WWW: Bradley W. Schenck *Audio Production: Sean Dumas *Voiceover Supervision: Joshua Morris, David Ferrell *Line Producer: Mark Pfeiffer *Producer: Joshua Morris *Executive Producer: Erik Bethke Interplay/14° East *Executive Producer: Rob Nesler *Senior Producer: Steve Baldoni *Associate Producer, UK: Scott Burfitt *Marketing Manager: Allen Rausch *Associate Marketing Manager: Krista Robinson *PR Manager: Heather Greer *Promotions Manager: Gina Cabrera *Creative Services Manager: Kathy Helgason *Traffic Manager: Brian Harkins *Packaging Design: Michael Quintos *Manual Design & Layout: Schlieker Design *Website Designer: Sandi McCleary Interplay Audio *Sound Supervision by: Adam Levenson, Stephen Miller *Sound Design by: Adam Levenson, Tim Walston, Paul Menichini, Charles Deenen *Sound Effects Assistant: JP Walton *Music composed and conducted by: Inon Zur *Additional music by: David Leon *Music preparation by: Paul Taylor *Music performed by: Seattle Symphony Ochestra recorded at Studio X Seattle, Washington *Music mixed by: Dori Amarilio *Music Editing by: Howard Drossin (Yo Eleven Productions), Ron Valdez *Voice Talent: Maurice LaMarche, Jennifer Hale, Jim Meskimen, Corry Burton, Hidi Shannon, John Mariano, Jonathan Cook, Frank Welker, Tara Strong *Voice Casting & Direction: Chris Borders *Recorded at: Screenmusic Studios *VO Editing Supervisor: Stephen Miller *VO Editing by: Scott Purvis, Jeremy Simpson, JP Walton *Mastering by: Frank Szick *Sound Librarian: Scott Purvis *Audio Director: Charles Deenen *Audio Operations Manager: Gloria Soto *Mixed at Interplay Entertainment in Dolby Surround Interplay Video *Senior Video Manager: Dan Williams *Senior Multimedia Producer: Dave Cravens *Multimedia Producer: Chris Folino Interplay Quality Assurance *Director of QA: Michael Motoda *Operations Manager: Monica Vallejo *Project Supervisors: Damien Evans, Edward Hyland *Senior Tester: Dany Martinez *Testers: Michael Los, Justin Hamilton, John Boomershine, Tom Philips, Matt Golembiewski, Damien Foletto, Albert Perez, Vince Carino, Chris Fisher *IS Technicians: Bill Delk, Tom Quast *Compatibility Supervisor: Derek Gibbs *Compatibility: Josh Walters, Jack Parker, Dave Parkyn, Tony Piccoli *Special Thanks: Brian Fargo, Brian Christian, Eric Whelpley, Ron Austin, Steven Pierce and the entire Customer Support team Mondo Media *Director: Mark Giambruno *Producer: Nancy Fitzgerald *Production Coordinators: Dana Belben, Matt Pomeroy *Technical Director/Artist: Eric Chadwick *Artists: Cody Chancellor, Johnny Harrup, Johannes Huber, Kelly Kleider, Kelley Lamsens, Jeanne Litooy, Mat Smiley Paramount Pictures *Director, Product Development - Interactive & Technology: Harry Lang *Supervisor, Product Development - Interactive & Technology: Daniel Felts ADB, Inc. *Star Fleet Battles Game Design: Stephen V. Cole, PE *Star Fleet Battles Executive Developer: Steven P. Petrick *Lyran Creator: Jim Curtis *Hydran Creator: Andrew Robinson *ISC Creator: Josh Spencer Special Thanks to: *The Inner Circle: Dennis "SFCShadow" Greene (Liaison), Brad "bbarr97" Barr, Dutch "Khoros" Blomenkamp, James E. "Jim" Bruce, James "Remus" Carter, James *TalonClaw" Carter, Nicholas "Korvus" Cioran, E.L. "S'faret" Crisler, Anthony "BK" Daly, Jake "Kirk Jr" Deschaine, Dave "SFCSpoonman" Feiker, Richard K. Glover, Salvatore "0Scotty0" Grasso, Shaun R. Hendricks, Karl "Dark Elf" Hiesterman, Robert "Redwood Elf" Hubby, Jeremy(Jay) "NTDN" Jeffery, Ian "Modavian" Jones, Russ "Tumulorum Fossor" Khater, James E. "MagnumMan-iCoP" King III, Peter "DJSatane" Maliszewski, Rich "YnrohKeeg" Matheson, James D. Pierce, Paul "Heavens Eagle" Schaefer, Matt "Catnip Inc" Smyth, Toby "Viking" Stevenson, Bradley B. Upson II *The Middle Circle and Outer Circle members for all their testing help. *Paramount Pictures: Rick Berman, Dave Rossi, Andrea Hein, Terri Helton, Pam Newton, Sylvia Cascallar *Uses Miles Sound System, Copyright © 1991-2001 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Interplay Europe *General Manager, Europe: Matt Findley *Associate Producer, Europe: Scott Burfitt *Marketing Departmeng Manager, Europe: Harvey Lee *Senior Product Manager, Europe: Chris East *Marketing & PR Assistant, Europe: Adrian Arnese *Marketing Manager (France): Philippe Cota *Product Manager (France): Sebastien Pensivy *Marketing Manager (Spain): Javier Rodriguez *Product Manager (Spain): Eduardo Lopez *Marketing Manager (Germany): Christina Ettelbrueck *Product Manager (Germany): Lukas Kugler *Product Manager (Italy): Lorenzo Ferrari Ardicini *PR: Doug Johns / 1-UP Media *Design & Layout: A Creative Experience External link * de:Star Trek: Starfleet Command II – Orion Pirates Starfleet Command 2 Orion Pirates